Strawbear
by PixieCute
Summary: Es algo difícil de reconocer. Muy difícil, tanto como alcanzar la luna con la punta de los dedos o encerrar una constelación griega dentro de un frasco de mermelada. "No te aferres, no te enamores; está mal". -MorMor Au, OOC, todo lo posiblemente no esperado para Criminal Husbands.


**Notas:** Con la mayor sinceridad de mi corazón, les diré que esta historia no tiene mucho asunto si no la leen con la música de fondo. También que ni pensaba ser subida, era solo un descargo de mi emocional ser; pero es un regalo perfecto para la comunidad "**I am Sherlocked" **que cumple dos años. Un pedazo de alma para muchas almas juntas. ¡Que lo disfruten!.

**SoundTrack:** Strawbear- Keaton Henson

**Paring**: Moriarty/Moran.

Moriarty POV- **AU totalmente.**

* * *

**Strawbear**

Es algo difícil de reconocer. Muy difícil, tanto como alcanzar la luna con la punta de los dedos o encerrar una constelación griega dentro de un frasco de mermelada.

No recuerda el día exacto que lo conoció, la hora o simplemente el momento en el cual cruzaron la primera mirada. Lo que si rememora es la excitación recorriéndole desde la planta de los pies hasta la punta de sus cabellos, el remolino afiatado en la base de su estómago, quemándole como un incendio de verano por dentro, coloreando sus mejillas hasta pintarlas de rojo carmín.

La vida era una sátira con respecto a sus pensamientos.

_"__No te aferres, no te enamores; está mal"._

Tan mal, tan horriblemente mal, tan jodidamente mal que está ahí, hundido en la desesperación de no seguir cayendo en una marea de sentimientos que jamás sabrá controlar, pero él sonríe y no queda más que quebrarse en mil pedazos.

¿Y tiene que sonreírle con esa boca perfecta?, llena de dientes y risas burbujeantes que intentan reventar cada neurona que conecta en fines recónditos de su cuerpo. Piensa que no ha hecho nada malo, nada /tan/ malo en su vida para ser castigado de esta manera, con una especie de ángel, de dios nórdico, de deidad griega que le quita el pensamiento por las noches y le revuelve el corazón hasta dejarlo temblando y perdido.

Está perdido. Tan perdido, tan jodidamente perdido.

Empuja hacia atrás; con la respiración profunda y la fuerza de voluntad empuja hasta el fondo de su mente el recuerdo de su nariz, la forma de sus ojos, la curva maliciosa de sus labios mientras pronuncia cada palabra y se cierra, como una obra de arte moviéndose frente a si, encantándole hasta la locura.

No puede.

Retiene. Entonces sostiene esos sentimientos por meses, cerrando los ojos por la noche sin pensar en nada; sin recordar la risa burbujeante que le taladra los oídos de manera distinta cada vez que la escucha, sin dejarse llevar por el destello casi celestial que cae en esos ojos que le miran con una adoración que él no merece.

Su vida sería más fácil si no lo hubiese conocido, pero también más aburrida, insípida a como siempre había sido.

Aquel es un dilema que no quiere resolver.

Eventualmente se va dejando impregnar por un entorno que no le corresponde; las risas alegres que rompen el lugar, los comentarios amistosos y la comida abundante que corre de un lado a otro en un pequeño departamento que pareciera ser el bar más grande de la ciudad.

Y el ahí con su infinidad pequeña, la desdicha de sentirse demasiado a gusto en un ambiente que debería eludir para no generar esos lazos invisibles que unen a la gente común; que los atan como presidiaros de un corazón en común, condenándolo a la desgracia.

Él no quiere romper ese corazón; no su corazón.

Se permite llevar de la mano, con la sonrisa tirante en los labios, los monstruos del nerviosismo trepándole las piernas y dejando gruesas marcas en sus pantorrillas que no desaparecerán por días. Le molesta la familiaridad de todos, como lo abrazan, como besan sus mejillas pálidas y lo tratan tal cual familia; siendo aceptado, aprobado por ese estrecho círculo amistoso que más parece un núcleo familiar. Lo están empujando hacia dentro y él quiere salir.

Insiste en su toque una, dos ,tres, cuatro, siete veces para recibir la sonrisa de respuesta, el cálido "solo un momento más", la angustia de arrancar cual bello espécimen de su entorno natural, egoístamente para arrástralo a su supernova de oscuridad.

Un beso de despedida, una mirada azul desconcertada y su mano cálida presionando los huesos de la muñeca derecha, rogándole con las pecas la estadía, unos minutos más, una eternidad allí.

Nuevamente no puede hacerlo.

Arranca entre la oscuridad de la noche, con los pasos pesados y la respiración apretada; intenta fundir su propia oscuridad con la noche pero no pareciera conseguirlo, él siempre le encuentra a donde quiera que vaya, como un sabueso guardián, como las estrellas a su propia luna.

Más que un astro brillante, es un hoyo negro.

_"__¿Por qué te vas, hice algo mal?", _debe negar con la cabeza y retorcer los dedos entre la ropa oscura, el frio colándose por debajo de la fábrica, la nariz roja por las lágrimas aguantadas.

Que no le haga esto, que no lo deje así.

¿Por qué le hace preguntas que él no puede responder?, es tan débil, tan inseguro y no puede enfrentarse con una barco con norte establecido, mientras él todavía está perdido en aguas turbulentas.

_"__Prometo hacerlo mejor, tranquilo"_ Es un murmullo, como el susurro del viento por la cercanía, las manos calientes los dígitos firmes en las mejillas pálidas que antes fueron besadas y acariciadas por la familia.

Le quita el aliento, lo impulsa del piso para dejar su mente flotando entre las estrellas, chocando con la luna, enamorándose del sol por las alturas.

¿Por qué es tan cruel, por qué no le deja ir, alejarse antes de que pueda hacerle daño?. ¿Por qué lo desnuda tan lentamente y besa cada centímetro de su piel como si fuera oro?, susurrándole las cosas más preciosas del mundo en lenguas que él no entiende, en letras que no quiere escuchar para no caer en sus brazos.

Se siente tan amado, y él es solo un recipiente colectivo de amor que no puede retribuir.

_"__Nunca te enamores de mi" _Suplica más adentro, la voz desgarrada, el calor inundándole un poco el alma para llevarse trozos de ella con las manos grandes que le tocan y lo aman lentamente, en silencio, con cuidado; con devoción.

Cree que va a morir.

_"__Nunca,nunca,nunca,nunca"_ Suplica entre un sollozo ahogado que escapa traicionero, el dorso de la mano golpeando un pecho completamente desnudo, literalmente expuesto desde el fondo de su alma y él ahí, desvalido y encerrado en una armadura sin llave; un castillo con dragones, la caja fuerte de sus sentimientos.

Sostiene la mirada para cerciorarse de que no enloquecerá, que no perderá la cabeza con el tiempo y los años sin su presencia, sin sus ojos brillantes y la curvatura maliciosa de sus labios. No está seguro. No quiere dejarlo ir, no quiere que su sol brillante ilumine lejos del el, entibie otra alma congelada que no sea la suya; pero soltar la mano de ese hombre ha sido el reto más duro de su vida y a logrado superarlo.

Está perdiendo la cordura. Sabe que perdió un poco de vida.

No puede mirar atrás para verlo llorar. Nunca va a poder verlo llorar.

_"__Oh amor cuanto te mentí."._

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!, Pixie besos


End file.
